


Am I Human?

by Mystic_Dragon



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Dragon/pseuds/Mystic_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a random hunt the Winchester brothers meet an unlikely hunter. Together the trio must fight demon, angels, and their destiny.<br/>Updates are sporadic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I originally posted this on FF.net but I also wanted to post it here. Honestly I suck at updating but I love writing Fanfic so this is kinda like a challenge to me. :D Hope you like.

It was the dead of night. A full moon stood proudly in the pitch black sky. Its bright milky waves of light reached across the near silent countryside forest. The vroom of cars zipping passed had become whispered and the only sound was the goriest noises of bones and cartilage being torn apart.

Kurt hid among the thick forest brush. His arms up and his finger on the gun’s trigger. He stood motionless, waiting for an opening. In his line of fire stood a hunched over aped shaped silhouette. Kurt felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He turned to look at his surroundings.

The forest grew dead silent then the beast lunched. Kurt shot his gun twice and waited. The beast ran howling in pain. Kurt lowered his gun. The silhouette was gone. With his gun still in hand, Kurt carefully stepped out his hiding spot and walked over to a mass of flesh the burly silhouette had feasted upon. The stanching of rotting blood evaded his nose as he began to examine the dismembered human body.

“Werewolf?” Kurt asked himself when he couldn’t find a heart. With a soft tsk he tucked his gun away and began to dispose of the body.

“It’s been a while since I’ve hunted a werewolf.” Kurt smiled as he lite the body on fire. “This is going to be fun.”

Once the fire burned out, Kurt rushed out of the forest and to his parked black Cadillac Escalade. He turned it on and looked over to the car clock. It read 1:30.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Kurt cursed as he began to drive. “I’m so dead!”

The ride home was quick. The forest was only 30 minutes away from the town Kurt lived in. He took the time to park a street away from his house. He locked out his precious car and dashed towards his house. All the lights where off but Kurt didn’t want to take the chance and went through a side gate. Cringing at each little noise he made, Kurt scaled the side of his house. He huffed in annoyance when he reached his bedroom window on the second floor. Lucky for him he had remembered to leave it unlocked. He took his time and climbed in. With a quiet giggle, he closed his window and fell heavily on his bed.

“Safe.” He whispered and throw his fist into the air.

“I don’t think so.” Kurt jumped and a bright florescent light filled his room. Kurt looked towards his door and felt his heart drop to his stomach.

“Dad?” His voice cracked. Burt looked unimpressed and crossed his arms over his wide chest. A massive frown settling on his face.

“Where were you?” Burt hissed.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kurt looked away, guilt riddled his face. Burt uncrossed his hands and rubbed them across his bald head.

“GOD DAMN IT KURT!!” Burt’s face was red with anger as he punched the wall on his left, leaving a small dent. Kurt flinched as some of the framed pictures on his wall fell to the floor.

“Dad!” Kurt brought his hands up, he spoke in a soft voice. “You need to calm down. This isn’t good for your health.”

“Screw my health! You have blood all over you!” Burt stocked over to Kurt. “I told you I didn’t want you out there!”

“But dad!”

“No! I don’t want you going around hunting monsters Kurt!” Burt brought his hands down onto Kurt’s shoulders. “You could get yourself killed out there Kurt!”

“Dad. I’m not going to get myself killed. I know what I’m doing!” Kurt pouted and crossed his arms.

“I don’t care if you’re the world best!” Burt pulled him into a hug and with a tried voice he continued. “I can’t lose you, Kurt! I just can’t.”

Kurt felt a lump in his throat and returned the hug. “You won’t lose me, Dad. I promise.”

“Kurt please just stop hunting.” Burt looked at his son. “That isn’t the life for you, son.”

Kurt nodded and stepped away from the hug. Burt gave him a sad smiled. “Get cleaned up and throw away all your hunting gear. Finn and Carol are coming over tomorrow for lunch. I don’t want to expose them to any of this stuff you got that kiddo?”

“Loud and clear, dad.” Kurt sighed. Burt padded him on the back and wished him goodnight. Kurt stood staring at his empty room. He felt a sense of dread fill him. The lump in his throat was still there and a sharp shiver ran down his back. He looked around his room and felt a pair of eyes in him. Kurt instinctively reached for his gun and noticed it was gone.

“Damn it, Dad!” Kurt belittled himself for being so careless. The feeling of being watched fell to the back of his mind. He stripped of his shirt and throw it carelessly across his room. He scuffed and made a bee line towards his bathroom.

He turn on the lights and turn to stare at his mirror. He ran his eyes across his body, taking in everything. His pale milky skin was carved up. His chest and back looked like an abstract painting. Fleshy pink scars covered his skin. Some were new and others were fading. Many of the scars in his chest and back were accidental while the ones on his upper arms and inner thighs were not. Kurt traced a random scar in his belly and sighed. He turned his back towards the mirror and studied it. It was the largest scar on his body and the oldest. While the other scars faded away, this one would always be imbedded into his skin. A sad reminder of the day his whole life had changed. The day he found out that the monsters under the bed was real and that death can happen at any time to anyone.

Kurt now was 18 and getting ready to head off to college. New York was his dream. He wanted to be famous and be on Broadway! Or at least that was the lie Kurt had been telling everyone. He knew that he would never be able to escape the hunter’s life. He was trapped. His door to a normal life was shut closed the same day he lost his mother. The same day he got the everlasting scar on his back.

He was eight when it happen. A four by four hit the driver’s side, killing his mother on impacted. Some of the metal from their car found its way into his back. The car went up into flames and Kurt remembered feeling the fire licking away at his skin. He remembered crying for help and crying for his mother to wake up. He remembered a white eyed man pulling him out of the wreckage. He remembered the man chanting and a warm thick liquid filling his mouth. He remembered the pain being to fade and the darkness that took over seconds after.

Kurt turned away from the mirror and turn on the shower. He stripped away the rest of his clothes. He stepped in and winced as the ice cold water that hit his naked body. He stood under the freezing water until his lips turned blue. He was shivering by the time he finished cleaning his body. Kurt turn the sliver knob and stepped out of the tub. He dried himself off and started his nightly ritual, being a hunter was no excuse to never look his best. Once satisfied he exited his bathroom and walked over to his white-doored closet.  He pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants and a plan white tee.

Kurt crawled onto his bed and fell face first into his pillow. His right wrist was acting up again. The burning ache he felt had only started up a few months ago. He brought his wrist to his mouth and blew air at it, in hope of cooling it down. He hissed as the opposite happened. The doctors said it was a random burn mark but Kurt knew better. The _burn_ on his wrist wasn’t random. It was a symbol that was forever engraved into his porcelain skin. After many months of research, Kurt had concluded that the symbol was a trefoil. It seemed from the looks of it the trefoil lived up to its meaning.

Since the accident, most human necessities had become obsolete. Kurt didn’t need to sleep but he had to keep his food and water intake at a high level.

He kept it a secret form his dad. The life his dad thought he was living and going to live was a made up world. Kurt hated lying to his dad but he had too. He didn’t have another choice. His dad was his only living family. If Kurt lost his dad, he knew that he would lose his humanity.

‘If I want to protect my dad, why am I still hunting?’ Kurt thought to himself. ‘Why not just live the life he already thinks I live?’

‘Well he wouldn’t have known about your hunting life if you were better a cleaning your shit!’ The conscience inside his head yelled. ‘You left your shit out for everyone and their mothers to see, you idiot!’

“Shut up head.” Kurt crushed his face into the pillow, hoping to get rid for his inner thoughts. “I want to stop hunting but I just can’t.”

‘ **Liar. You love the hunt**.’ A deep voice rang in his ears. Kurt felt his blood run cold. He sat up and looked around his dark room.

“Hello?” Kurt whispered into the darkness of his room. The darkness responded with silence. Kurt huffed and calmed himself. There was nothing. It was just his mind making it up. It was just his imagination. It was just a trick.

‘ **Oh sweetheart, you have no idea what’s I have up my sleeves**.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go on a hunt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**-Middle of the night 12:40 pm**

“Yeah got it. Thanks Bobby.” Sam shut his flip phone.

“What he say??” Dean glanced over to his brother.

 “He said it could be a werewolf, but the bodies are so fucked up.” Sam said.

“Okay so a werewolf with an anger issues.” Dean joked.

“I mean so far the only indication that it’s a werewolf is that all the hearts were taken.” Sam commented. He was working on his black worn down dell laptop. “Oh listen to this, two new people where reported missing. This one was reported a week ago and the other one was reported Monday.”

“Think it’s hunting for food or for sport?”  Dean asked.

“I’m not really sure.” Sam looked around the forested area. “slow down.”

“What?” Dean looked startled. He shifted gears and pulled to the side of the road. “What is it?”

“There’s a car.” Sam said hurrying out of the car. He neared the dense forest and squinted his eyes. “There! It’s hidden.”

“What? I don’t see shit!” Dean looked to where Sam was pointing. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the hidden car.

“How can you not see it?” Sam gave him a pointed look. “Are you seriously that blind? Do you need glasses?”

“Hell no!” Dean scoffed. “What’s a shiny black Cadillac Escalade doing out here all by her lonesome. Man how ever owns this car really loves her. I wanna see the inside.”

“Forget the car Dean. There is someone out there.” Sam looked over to the forest. “And it’s someone smart and I don’t think it’s the werewolf.”

“Another Hunter?” Dean frowned. He walked over to Sam and took out his weapons. “Shot gun, with silver bullets, and a machete.”

“Don’t you think the shot gun is a bit too big? And loud?” Sam loaded his pistol.

“It’s a dense forest, and the closest town is like 30 minutes away.” Dean smirked and punched Sam’s chest.

“Bro! Seriously?” Sam glared at him, and clutched his hand to his chest.

“What?” Dean smirked. “You’re fine!”

Sam shook his head in annoyances and the two brothers entered the forest with great caution. The forest felt familiar two the young hunters, they were in their natural habitat. Like a lion in a Savanah, they crept along the forest floor in search of their prey. Their only source of light their battery power heavy duty flash light that they always have on hand and the white milky moonlight that waved along the leaves on the tree tops. The forest was silent, not even the crickets played their common songs of the night. It was unusually cold for the time of year. Small puffs of white smoke escaped with every exhale. Sam felt that he’d just walked into a 90’s horror movie. A soft series of crunches caught the brother’s attention. They stopped all movement, turned off their lights and had their finger on their gun triggers. Dean held up his shot gun and slowly walked towards the noise.

Dean pointed to fingers towards Sam, telling him to move to the other side and mouthed. ‘We’ll surround them.’

Sam nodded in agreement and snuck away. He still kept Dean in his line of sight as he arrived to the opposite end. Between the thick brush, Sam could make out a hunched over, grizzly silhouette. Dean held gun up and aimed it towards the monster. The silhouette was busy eating away at the headless corpse that laid under its massive body. Sam looked over to his older brother, looking for a signal. Dean had his finger on the trigger. ‘What was he waiting for?’ Sam thought.

The younger brother began to examine the surrounding forest as he. A slivery glint of light invaded his eyes. He focused in on it.

It was hard to make out because of the lack of light but Sam was sure it was another person. The person had  a gun aim at the creature, as he or she leaned away, hiding among the brush. Sam caught Dean’s gaze and pointed toward the extra person. The creature stopped moving and turned towards Sam. Sam tensed and kept his pose. He didn’t want to risk moving. Dean lifted his shoot gun as the monster lunched itself at Sam.

Two shoots were fired.

The monster feel to the floor crying in pain and as quickly as it could it ran. Sam kept his breathing in place and looked over to his brother. Dean shock his head and as he lowered his shot gun. Soon enough the bushes began to shake. The unknown hunter stepped out his hiding spot and patted away an offensive dirt that there stick on his pants. He casually walked over to the ripped up carcass and kneeled next to it. Without hesitation he pulled apart the carcass.

Dean noticed how young the hunter looked. He looked to be around 15 or 16. Dean couldn’t make out any other details from the lack of light.

“Damn.” The boy laughed. “It’s been awhile since I hunted a werewolf.”

Dean felt his hairs stand up. The young hunter’s voice was as light as a bell and childish. It sounded to innocent to belong to a hunter. Dean hated seeing that this 15 year-old boy was risking his life hunting horrid monsters. Dean study the boys face closer. The young hunter had a large smile on his face.

“This is going to be fun.” Dean could hear the blood lust in the hunter’s voice. The innocence he was held was shattered by his light crazy chuckle. Dean moved quickly towards his brother as the young hunter disposed of the remains.

“Dean what are we going to do?” Sam whispered. “Bobby never said anything about another hunter in the area.”

“I don’t think he knew about him.” Dean replied as softly. “He’s probably a hunter’s kid or something.”

“Should we follow him?” Sam asked. Dean nodded and the pair waited for the young hunter. They followed about a step behind the young hunter but kept their footsteps soft and light. Once they reached the end of the forest, the brothers stayed behind the tree as they observed the boy getting into his car. Dean gushed about the black Cadillac Escalade. It looked shiny, new and purred like a kitten. Sam rolled his eyes when he noticed his brother ‘fangirling’. He smacked him and hushed him down. Dean glared at him for a second but quickly turned his attention back to the boy.

“He looks young.” Sam stated. The boy’s car was about a 1 minute away when the brothers rushed over to their car. “How old is he? 16?”

“Yeah.” Dean scratched his chin. “Way too young.”

“There was something different about him.” Sam looked over to his spaced out brother. “I don’t know but he had this, glow? I think. How do I put it into words? He felt-”

“Like a hunter?” Dean joked.

“No?” Sam mused over his thoughts. “I think, not exactly like a hunter. He doesn’t feel like us. Like I mean you know how most hunters we meet, they feel like old souls? Tired?”

“Yeah?” They had finally reached the impala. Dean unlocked the car and slide into and turn the ignition. Dean shifted gears and hit the gas petal.

“He had this calm, grace about him. It felt like he was enjoying himself.” Sam responded.

“Maybe its cause he so young.” Dean mumbled and the topic seemed to drop. Sam texted Bobby and researched the area for past hunter like activity. The Impala came to a stop as he noticed the other car stop. He noticed the young hunter climbed out of his car and walking up the road.

“Do you think he knows we followed him?” Sam came to a conclusion as they stepped out of the impala.

“Hah I doubt it. He probably slipped out of his house without his parent’s knowledge.” Dean smiled. “Smart kid probably park a bit away from his house.”

“Oh?” Sam commented. “You sound so proud.”

“Whatever, bitch. We have his house and we know what car he uses.” Dean said. The pair returned to the impala and they drove to the closest motel. “Bobby say anything?”

“Bobby texted me that the only hunter he knew about in the area died 10 years ago.” Sam said. “They were killed in a car crash.”

“Car crash? Sounds so normal.” Dean frowned. “Tomorrow’s Saturday, I say we check him out and get some answers.”

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. The pair checked in and paid for their room upfront. They entered their room and began to research.

“I got something.” Sam held his laptop toward Dean. “Look, this is from ten years ago. Her name was Elizabeth Hummel. Apparently she was in the car with her 8-year-old boy when the accident happened. She died at impacted but her son survived. The doctor was surprised at his swift recovery. Many of them didn’t think he would make it the first night. But he did and he was out a week later. The boy’s name was Kurt Hummel. Think she could be the hunter?”

“The boy was eight? Then if it’s them then he’s like 18 maybe 19.” Dean concluded. “It makes sense kinda.”

“Yeah I guess.” Sam turned back to his laptop. “He goes to the local high school in the area.”

“What?” Dean looked at his brother.

“The hunter.” Sam repeated. “He goes to the high school in the area.”

“A hunter and a high schooler, I’d hate to be him.” Dean slammed the book closed. “I say we FBI his house and getting answers!”

“Dean.” Sam scoffed. “He’s a hunter right? Why not just go as us? I mean he clearly has experience.”

“Well whatever.” Dean pouted which caused Sam to roll his eyes. He closed his laptop and stretched out his back. Dean took out his duffle bag and took out his suit. Sam huffed when he noticed the wrinkles that covered the suit.

“I doubt he would believe you with all those wrinkles over your suit.” Sam snickered and was hit in face with a pillow.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
